


Ch 9 of Wings but no Feet

by Adaese



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Elementary (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaese/pseuds/Adaese





	Ch 9 of Wings but no Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Transposable_Element](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transposable_Element/gifts), [Syrena_of_the_lake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/gifts), [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/gifts).



"That's a blow - I'd counted on Canth and Sherlock being able to communicate with each other - we really need to find out how it happened".

"From what Canth tells me, the problem isn't that they can't communicate. The problem is that your little friend is jabbering away at break-neck speed, and Canth can't make out more than a tithe of what he's trying to say".


End file.
